Masquerade
by La Fantasma de la Obra
Summary: Alec's been existing for centuries without a real reason. Marietta is fairly new to the vampire world and Cullen household. Their Romeo and Juliet romance not only tosses their covens through an array of issues, but changes both of their perspectives on immortality.
1. Invitation

Footsteps echoed down the seemingly endless, candlelit corridors, until the over-sized mahogany doors were visible.

"Ah, why there he is." Aro smiled down from his throne, "And perfectly punctual as well. Mi caro Alec."

"I hope that you're aware of the incredible inconvenience you've brought upon us." Caius hissed from his position.

"Of course," Alec gave a nod.

"We would appreciate if you would bring forth your reason for said audience." Marcus stated.

Alec paced a little. Though he'd spent all of his immortal existence calling the Volturi his family, asking things of them made him extremely uncomfortable. They weren't known for their generosity. He looked up from his reflection on the marble steps. He had rehearsed his speech over and over and yet was having trouble getting his idea out, "There are…things necessary to a vampire's existence, are there not?"

"You request an audience with your elders for mere riddles? You insolent CHILD-"

"Caius," Aro cautioned him, "I happen to enjoy riddles." He gave a glance back at Marcus, smiled, straightened his coat, and sat back, "Vampires require blood to thrive."

"Yes, but what else?"

"I'm afraid there isn't anything else my dear boy."

"What about companionship?" He asked while trying to immerse himself in the idle task of adjusting his collar.

"Companionship! How charming?" Aro mused, "Why of course! That's why WE are a family, affection shown or not."

Alec sighed in frustration seeing as his leader wasn't getting where the conversation was headed. He ran his hand through his hair, "Not THAT kind of companionship."

"Then I'm afraid I don't understa-" Aro cut his sentence short when Marcus gave him a glance, "Ooohhh. Oh dear. You have grown up, haven't you?" He sighed, "I suppose Gina could fetch a courtesan-"

There was another frustrated sigh, "No, Aro, not that either."

Aro gave him a curious look, "You aren't seeking a woman with whom to achieve the desires of the flesh?"

"No!...Perhaps…but no random human-"

"A snack you had in mind?"

"Well no but-"

"Then what do you expect-"

"Aro!" The three froze in disbelief gawking at Alec. "I apologize for interjecting, but it was necessary…" He took a deep breath, "I want a mate." Their faces each changed in a different manner, reflecting their obvious opinions.

Caius rolled his eyes in annoyance, "What a jest? A WASTE of our time and resources."

Alec opened his mouth to speak, but Marcus interrupted, "So this is why you requested to meet with us in private. Your sister would not take lightly to-"

Aro's cogs were turning "Marcus, let him speak. I'm intrigued to hear what he has to say. Please present your case."

He hesitated, "I've been…existing for centuries alone, aside from my sister. As much as I care for Jane, it's not the same affection I see in the eyes of…"

"Speak up."

"The Cullens. Each one has their mate. It keeps them happy and enhances their fighting ability because they have the motivation behind them. Any one of us sees dangerous work situations much more frequently than all of them combined-"

"Shhh," Aro quieted him, grinning like a jack-o-latern, "Say no more. I've always wanted to be a matchmaker. Your romantic journey will be quite amusing to me."

"Is that a yes?"

"Aro, you couldn't POSSIBLY be considering this-"

"Caius, do you dare question my judgment?"

"Of course not but-"

"Splendid! Now how to go about this…"

"If at all possible-"

"Quiet Marcus, let me think. Ah! I have a charming solution." Alec stepped forward expectantly with wide eyes. "Now Alec, I have a riddle for you. In all the fairytales, as the prince was seeking a wife, what was held?"

Alec thought for a moment, then his eyes widened with excitement, "They always held a ball and invited all of the nobles throughout the kingdom."

"Precisely! We'll host a grand ball, invite every coven, and you're BOUND to find a lovely lady dying to get to know you."

"And you don't find that cliché?" Caius growled.

"SOMEONE wants to be UNinvited." Aro chuckled, patting Alec's back, "Now I shall go and begin preparation foooooor this Friday evening. There's SO much work to be done! Gina!" Aro called practically prancing down the hall.

Alec tried to contain his elation, by biting his lip to hide a smirk. He nodded towards the two occupied thrones, "Good day." and turned to leave.

Felix caught his arm, "So I hear you're…how do the kids say it? Gonna get some." Felix nudged.

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

"I am overjoyed on your behalf."

"Are you hoping that Aro will be equally as generous with you?"

"No. I don't need a mate. I've been bedding Gina for years." He winked in the girl's direction. Gina smiled sheepishly and blushed, going back to her typing. Felix patted Alec's back, "Best of luck," and sauntered up to her desk with a sly grin.


	2. Cinderella's side

"Ladies! If you don't hurry up we're going to be late!" Carlisle called from the base of the stairs.

"There, all done," Alice chimed, finally taking her hands off of the tiara sitting atop of Marietta's head.

Marietta smiled in the mirror, admiring herself as she brushed a brown curl over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Rosalie warned, "Don't you dare. I spent quite some time on your hair."

"Ladies! We don't have forever!" Emmett teased from downstairs.

"Shut up!" Bella answered, "We're coming."

Marietta stood, smoothing out the pink, glittering tulle on her dress. "This is so exciting. I mean what fifteen year old from Georgia gets to go to a royal Italian ball?" She beamed clicking down the stairs in front of the women. "So are these guys cousins? Like the Denali's?"

"Not exactly." Carlisle was clearly trying to dodge the question.

Jasper took the hint and jumped in, studying the girl's sparkling dresses, "So, let's see what we have here. Esme, peacock. Rose, some rococo show girl, predictable. Alice, darlin', you make a lovely sprite. Bells, are you supposed to be a wolf?"

She smirked proudly, "I thought that Aro would just love seeing a wolf at his party with an invite."

"Nice," He gave his signature half smile, "Now, it's just you my dear. What have we here?" He took Marietta's hand and spun her around, "Pretty pink princess?"

"You wish. Am I THAT shallow? It's theatrical."

"Oooof course." Edward laughed.

"Hello? It's Christine's dress from Masquerade!" Marietta smiled and struck a pose.

"I got it." Rosalie grinned, "Considering I'm the only one who paid attention in theatre class."

"I liked princess better." Jasper informed her.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll find my prince charming tonight? Would you guys be cool with an immortal Italian son-in-law?" She giggled.

"How 'bout no." Emmett crossed his arms, exchanging protective slash worried glances with the other male coven members.

"I thought you said it was a castle." Marietta remarked as their limo came to a stop in front of an enormous stone clock-tower.

"The Volterra is a hidden, underground castle." Alice explained.

She sighed confused, "Ok, this is becoming more and more unrealistic by the minute." Alice gave her a look. "Oh right, we're all vampires who sometimes keep company with werewolves. TOTALLY slips my mind every now and then. Now tell me, am I gonna meet zombies tonight too?"

"No ma'am." Jasper replied to her sarcasm while opening the limo door, "Just a WHOLE bunch of irritated Italian vampires."

"Fun!" She squealed, over enthused as she bounced out, heels clicking on the cobblestone. This was all new to Marietta. She had gone to a business function or two with her father while they were alive, but never as a social, bonding adventure. He only flaunted her accomplishments and then neglected her the rest of the time, but that was ok. She preferred her neglectful father over her malicious father any day. That had a lot to do with why she wasn't too distraught over their deaths. It was the first time the three of them had been in the same car together for years, so the rain fit the circumstance…but also made the road slippery. Sure enough, a large eighteen wheeler lost traction and rolled into their lane. Her parents were declared dead on the scene. She was rushed to the nearest trauma bay. Luckily for her, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was in Atlanta at the time for a medical convention, and he was handed her case. It was quite clear that her time was limited. Carlisle on the other hand, conceived that her personality and potential made her too great of a loss, so he changed her himself and took her back to Forks with him. Her southern heritage and enthusiasm immediately bonded her with Alice and Jasper, so for the first time, rather than Carlisle and Esme handling the newest addition to the family, Alice and Jasper became her pseudo-parents.

Marietta had never seen anything more beautiful in her entire life; the halls flooded with costumes, the beyond ornate architecture, the colorful decorations from ages past, the swelling music, grand music. It wasn't long before she was well mixed into the sea of masks, and separated from her new family. She didn't mind however. The elaborate masquerade ball seemed more to her like a fantasy stage production than it did reality. Besides, even with masks on, she could tell that the crowd was full of young, attractive gentlemen. The only problem was that she couldn't tell who was taken and who wasn't out of the crowd surrounding the foyer. She wasn't even sure if anyone would be interested in her, but it was worth a shot, so she made her way towards the dance-floor. Little did she know that she'd already caught the eye of her very soul mate.


	3. Sorry, disclaimer

Ok everybody! Apparently I need to add a disclaimer, which I thought was kind of implied, but whatevs. I do not own anything. I'm just playing with the awesome ideas of Stephanie Meyer who is a literary genius btws. We can't thank her enough for bringing us into the wonderful world of Forks...and Volterra wink wink! Any Volturi fans out there?

Sorry if the non-story-ness of this chapter disappointed anybody


	4. Verona

Paste your document here..

"Yes, I thought Gina did a LOVELY job with the dress code, don't you?" Aro purred.

"Yes," Caius snapped trying to end the conversation.

"As always," Marcus grumbled unamused.

Aro noticed the lack of pep and turned to Alec, "What do YOU think?" Alec didn't respond. He was gripping the banister so tightly his knuckles were turning whiter than usual as he glared down into the dance floor. "Alec?" No answer. He was completely focused on something, entranced even, as if he'd turned his gift on himself, "Alec!" He snapped out of it and turned around expectantly. "What's come over you mi caro ragazzo?" Aro put his hands on Alec's shoulders and tried to find his focal point in the swirling crowd. "Ohhhh, I see, you must have seen someone you liked. Which one is she?"

Alec smirked, "She's just outside of the madness. Tall, bright pink dress, tiara."

"The brunette?"

"Purple mask?"

"Yes."

"That's her then."

Aro stopped for a moment to analyze the girl. He found her also attractive, with her dark hair and curves she reminded him of the ancient Roman women. Her confidence and beauty made her statuesque even and the best part was, she looked like she was changed at the same age Alec was. A grin crept across his face, "Lei è molto…bella."

Alec nodded in agreement before sharply turning and exiting the box, "I wish to dance with her."

"WONDERFUL idea!" Aro clapped, proud of himself. He then settled back into his seat to think. "Demetri," He called.

"Yes Aro?"

"It appears there's a young lady who's caught our dear Alec's eye."

"Charming."

"Isn't it though?" He mused for a moment before continuing, "Watch them. If things are going well, send for them. We need to be introduced at once. I'm afraid I'm not as easily enchanted as her new suitor."

"Certainly," Demetri gave a slight bow before passing the door off to the next visitor who happened to be Jane.

"Good evening Aro, Marcus, Caius."

"Why don't you look precious?" Aro looked her over, "Darling dress, red is definitely your color."

"As much as I appreciate the flattery, I'm looking for my brother."

"Oh, I wouldn't be concerned. Alec is probably just enjoying himself downstairs. If I could guess I would bet he's dancing."

She rolled her eyes, "It seems my male counterpart lacks self control."

"Jane, Jane, Jane. Alec is simply taking part in a pleasant change of scenery, as you should be doing too. I assure you, you have NOTHING to worry about." Jane nodded and shut the doors behind her on her way out. Aro smiled and propped his head on his hand, "Aside from the possibility of your brother finding a NEW favorite female."

Alec pushed his way through the flocks of vampires as he pulled his mask back down over his eyes. He was diligently scanning the shimmering room for the one person he actually desired to be sociable with. The crowd thinned as he neared the walls. Finally, he spotted her, swaying to the music alone on a bench. Her hair swung, and so did her hips, and he was hooked. He approached her directly. She noticed him walking towards her and looked around making sure it really was her he was walking towards. She gave him the, "Me?" motion. He smiled and nodded, giving a bow. If vampires could blush, she would look like a beet. He extended his hand, trying to cover up his anxiety with a cologne of confidence. After taking a moment to steady his voice, "May I?"

Her smile was no longer controllable; it emerged from her cool façade, "Of course." She reached upwards, placing her delicate, gloved hand onto his massive mitt. He effortlessly yanked her up, though he wasn't intending for it to be that rough. She almost stumbled onto her feet, smacking into his chest with a gasp. Her head jerked upwards a little to meet his eyes, he was only an inch or so taller because of her three inch boots. Height though happened to be the last thing on either of their minds.

That would've been one of those moments in movies where the camera zooms back and forth between the faces, then eyes of the young lovers. A cheesy love song would begin as visible fireworks went off and a dreamy montage progressed. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't a movie, but in their heads things along those lines were happening. Meanwhile, in reality, they were gawking at each other, eyes wide and sparkly locked onto each others, mouths hanging, and drool was practically pooling. After what seemed like only a second to them, they snapped out of it. She shrugged her hair off her shoulder. He swallowed hard, grinning like an idiot, and lead her out onto the floor. As they stopped in the middle, he reached to place his hand on her back. After all, it was the proper dance position. It only helped that he was just dying to get his hands on her anyway.

She began raising her arm to put on his shoulder, but hesitated, "I'm not sure what kind of a girl you take me for, but typically I get the guy's name before we get this close."

He laughed, "I'm Alec." She smiled and relaxed a little, resting her left hand on his right shoulder. "And you are?"

"Marietta." They picked up on the dance and went with the flow of the crowd, straining to speak over the loud music.

"The name suggests Italian origin but your voice suggests otherwise."

"Oh…I'm from Atlanta."

"No wonder you know how to dance. I like it. The southern belle dances differently than all of these European women."

Marietta laughed, "No no, I can say southern. For you, the south is Venice." She stopped speaking for a moment, as hard as it was for someone as typically talkative as she, noticing his strong hand on the small of her back how it firmly, but not roughly, guided her in the right direction. That prompted her to tag in the nerves on the hand he was holding. His hand was so much bigger than hers. Just the contact made her happy, though his strong spiced cologne didn't do any harm either. _I could get USED to THIS!_ She thought to herself as she forced herself to speak again breaking the silence and his intimate stare, "So, how old are you, Alec?"

Alec considered what to say carefully as to not scare her. He didn't have to talk to her long before he realized how NEW she was, but he ultimately decided that honesty was the best policy, answering, "Three hundred and twenty four." She gasped a little, almost panicking, _Damn! Since when does Dracula look like a heartthrob?! _Becoming suddenly aware of her alarm, trying to dodge any awkward silences, he dipped her, "And how old are YOU milady?"

"Sigh, you just broke rule number one; NEVER ask a woman her age." He pulled her back to her feet, "But if you MUST know I'm three hundred and eight…years younger than you are."

"So you haven't been…like THIS for long at all?"

"Just over a year. You look about my age though. When you…became like this, I'd say you were no younger than thirteen but no older than sixteen."

"That's about right. You're smart, aren't you?"

"Not to brag, but uh, I'm taking all honors and AP classes. Not to mention a perfect score on my SAT and a genius IQ level. I've yet to take the ACT and or the MCAT yet, but once I do, I'll let you know how I do. I also speak five languages."

"I'm impressed."

"You should be." She smiled, nerves melting. _She's fiery isn't she?_

"I assume English is your primary language."

"You assume correctly."

"Then what's your second best?"

"¿Mi lingua segunda? Español, por supuesto."

"Excellente. ¿Y los otros?"

"Francés, italiano, y latín y estoy intentando apprender aléman."

He smiled smugly. Not only was she a total knockout, but intelligent too. He stopped to admire how small her gloved hand was in his, and how his hand fell perfectly around her curves, taking up a portion of her straight back. He noted the posture; she'd obviously had some time of cotillion, meaning she grew up privileged. She had an elegant air about her, but still high energy. He could feed off of it. He LOVED it. Not to mention that she smelled like Heaven. He'd never encountered a girl so delicate in demeanor but strong in mind. He never Aro would love her too. He wanted desperately to move out of the craziness, which reminded him of the garden, "So, what do you think of the party?"

She lit up, "It's incredible! All of the decorations, the costumes, the music, the dancing." She sighed, "It's like a dream. You see, I'm a bit of a theatre fanatic. This reminds me of a certain song from certain musical, both of which happen to be favorites of mine. Being part of it has always been kind of a dream of mine."

This was his chance, "I'd like to hear about it, but first, I want to show you something. If you could come with me," Alec stopped the dance, without releasing her hand.

"Uh-oh. They warned me about boys wanting to show me things…"

Alec couldn't help but laugh at that, as if he didn't have the most honorable intentions of his own, "Not like that, I promise. It's more of a place actually."

"Hmmm, ah what the heck?" Marietta followed closely behind him, up the stairs, around the room, down a corridor, and down more stairs. It was like a museum to her and she loved every minute of it, though she couldn't decide if it was being in a castle, being with prince charming, or the combination of the two. Finally, there was a light aside from the smoky orange glow of candles. It was clear, blue, moonlight. "Where are we going?"

He turned around as she stopped short, faces just inches apart. He couldn't help but crack a smile that she could acknowledge thanks to the moon, "Just trust me."

She heard running water and was getting anxious. Was this going to be like a scene from one of those kidnap movies where he was going to steal her innocence before drowning her in a lake? She hoped not. She felt oddly at ease with Alec, which said a lot considering she was typically such a tense person. Suddenly, the musty castle air was replaced with that of the outdoors. She took a deep breath enjoying it and taking in the unexpected aroma of flowers. Up ahead, the wall turned into railing.

"We're here, but um, close your eyes."

"Am I going to open them in a white van?"

"What happened to trust me?"

"I never AGREED to that." She corrected him as he cut her short by putting his hands over her eyes and easing her forward.

"And viola," He removed his hands, revealing one of the most beautiful gardens she'd ever seen. It looked like the set of Romeo and Juliet. Tuscan view as the backdrop of the beautiful roses and other flowers and stone benches surrounding a fountain with cherubs spurting water. She unintentionally held onto his hands, "Oh my God…this is…WOW…" As he noticed her hands, she yanked them away heading down the stairs, completely entranced.

"I've always thought it looked like-"

"Verona." She finished, touching a pink rose.

"Now would you like to tell me about your theatrical abilites?"

"I'm a triple threat, singing, dancing, acting. I like it all. I'll sing anything from country to show tunes-"

"Considering your favorite musical, I would assume you can do a little bit of operatic vocals as well."

She smiled, "Yes, I can."

"If it's not too much to ask, please, honor me with a song.'

She blushed, "Which one?"

"Any one you like."

"I usually don't just sing for people out of the blue."

He leaned against the railing watching her, how beautiful the moonlight glimmered off her face, "So am I just another person?"

"No, I suppose not." It was quiet as she mustered up the courage, but not enough to face him. She pretended to be overly interested in a bush as she gave a couple soft notes, anticipating a reaction from him. He gave a pleased sigh, spellbound. She felt encouraged so she sang a little melodic verse then stopped.

"Why did you stop?" He snapped up.

"Oh, I didn't want to seem overly eager or whatever."

"No need to worry…" A previously unexperienced giddy sensation swept over him as he began down the stairs, "Your voice is just as beautiful as you are."

This was one of those moments she wanted to shout really and do a happy dance, so it was quite the struggle for her to maintain composure. Marietta turned towards him and inhaled quickly, "Your mask, you took it off."

"Is that a problem?" He asked, face becoming more serious as he approached her.

"No," She watched how the moon reflected off his crimson eyes; dark eye brows, strong jaw. She was trying to soak everything in, "Excuse me for saying so, but…you're…handsome." She could've killed herself. Out of all the words in the English language she could've used to describe his sex appeal, she chose the word that grandmother's use for their four year old grandsons.

He tried to hide a grin, "You sound…surprised?"

"No, it's not that." So much for being comfortable around him.

Alec was getting closer, "Alright…but I bet you're far better looking than I am." He reached up towards her mask. She didn't shy away. The mask was removed. He was taken aback. "Wow…you're...angelic."

"Now I feel stupid for saying handsome."

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gulped seeing where this was going. It was getting quiet. The air got heavier. She couldn't take it, "Alec?"

"Hm?"

"You know how I said I'm a triple threat?"

"Yes,"

"Well, theatre isn't my only talent-I also have one of those vampire gifts." She almost shouted at him, nerves taking over. Being a Volturi, he should have perked up and questioned her about it, but, being a teenage boy overtook that and he was so in awe with her. "I think I should tell you now because its, well, I can read people's desires slash plans, so, in a way, I know what you're thinking."

He almost stopped, noticing he was putting her on edge, and savoring every bit of it, "I'm going to test you, what do I want?"

"W-w-well, um, you want to…" Her voice trailed off as she realized he had his hands on her arms. She got scooted closer both elated and terrified at the same time. He was watching her lips moved as she spoke, almost salivating. She was in agony, seeing what was going to happen but why was he taking so long?

"Don't strain yourself, actions speak louder than words anyway." And with that, he closed to agonizing distance, at first barely brushing his lips against hers, then tightening his grip on her arms and going in for the kill. She was almost resistant, hesitant, which was to be expected with her first kiss which he quickly discovered it was. He moved his hands to her waist, at which point she gave in, and kissed back, every nerve in her body electric. Her hands drifted to his face, totally into it, excited, never wanting the movie magic moment to end. The sparks would have flown, the music would have played, but they both couldn't have been happier or more surprised with the faint violins barely audible over the gushing fountain in their own little version of Verona.

.


	5. And the clock struck midnight

After what only seemed like seconds, but had to be several minutes, the love-birds separated their beaks and stared at each other wide eyed for a moment, shocked being the understatement of the century. Marietta could feel her heart pounding in her ears, which was almost impossible considering she was dead, but breathing made her feel better, and dead or not, shaking happened. She wondered if everyone's first kiss was like that, "Wow," She whispered, studying his face. From the look on his face, it clearly wasn't.

Alec was trying to keep the guard, the Volturi guard, but on the inside he was like a Popsicle in Arizona. He let his arms relax a little around her waist. "Wow?"

Her face was actually turning red as she tried to not meet his eye. He tilted her face up so she had to, "You're ACTUALLY blushing? I didn't know that was even possible. So am I just a good kisser?" He teased. She shivered at the word, it being so foreign to her. She'd focused so much on school and theatre, boys and romance were the last things on her mind.

"I…uhm"

"Wait, you can't tell me that a pretty girl like you had never been kissed before?"

"Well, I-" She grinned, "Ok! I've been…busy."

"Well, are you too busy-"

"Marietta!" Someone called from inside.

"Holy crap! If one of my family members catches me with you we're BOTH dead!"

He cackled, "Alright, alright, I'll get you back." He grabbed her hand and they rushed back up the stairs.

"Wait! If I'm going back to Forks…when am I gonna see you again?" She stopped, dead pan serious, "And I can say this because I know you want to see me again, you don't want to let me go now."

"Do you have your num-"

She pulled a card from the top of her corset and thrust it at him, "Here, phone, address, everything."

"Will you write to me?"

She teared up, trying to calm herself in order to not appear too over dramatic. Truth was, as cynical as she was, she was a hopeless romantic and a sucker for passion, "Everyday,"

"No no, Marietta please, don't, don't cry." He took hold of her face.

She sniffed, trying to shake him off, "I'm just," sniff, "Over-reacting, that's all."

"No, you're not. But…I promise…we will write, and we will talk, and I'll be on a play to Washington as soon as I get the chance." He wiped the single tear with his thumb.

"Marietta!"

She dabbed her eyes, "I gotta…I'm sorry."

"I understand," He stepped back and gave a little bow and a peck on her hand.

The music was fading, people were leaving, and the sparkle the castle had seemed to be twinkling away like the clock struck midnight. This magical fantasy night was dying a painful death. But prince charming couldn't let her get away that easily. The hand he still had he pulled, slamming her into him again for the second time this evening, but rather than meeting eyes, their mouths met again for a moment. They pulled back, she handed him her mask and took his out of his other hand. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead, "Until next time."" He whispered.

As much as it killed her, she turned from him and sprinted as best she could in heels towards the door. "There you are! Where have YOU been all night?" Jasper asked patting her back.

"Just enjoying myself." She spat as the door was opened for her and she climbed inside.

"Marietta? Are you okay? You look-"

"I'm fine!" She cut Alice off, "Just sad to leave that party." In all honesty, she felt as if she was walking away from her dreams, the masquerade, the music, the mystery man. She just wanted to run back up onto the stage, yell encore and rip open the curtains again as the opening bars of the title track would play. That was impossible however, because they only had a few hours before their plane took off. She tried to shut out her thoughts, squeezing herself against the door in the corner, just long enough for the lights to go out in the back so nobody would see her tears. Maybe she was just giddy about having that physical contact with someone, but was subconsciously playing it up to be more than that. She couldn't describe what exactly she felt; she'd never been in love before and calling it love made her feel like a heartbroken child. Yet, she couldn't stop picturing his face in her mind. Her lips still tingled remembering the sensation of being pushed against his, she could almost taste him still, and that pushed her over the edge just as the lights faded and the cobblestone rumbled. Seeing the castle from the mirror felt like a dagger plunged into her. She was surrounded by the closest thing she'd ever had to family, felt more alone than ever, leaving her heart behind. Pressing the mask against her heart, as if to protect it from the daggers of reality, she whispered a part vow, part plea, cried silently in the dark.

Back at the Volterra, Alec didn't have the heart to be a 'good host' and show the rests of the guests out. Instead, he ripped off the tie and made his way to his chambers. When he got there, he slammed his door behind him and locked it. He knew Aro would come looking for him eventually, but he probably had a few hours of his own. Moping in his room was the LAST thing he wanted to do. What he really wanted to do was highjack a car, speed after her, bring her back to the castle to stay, and make her his. But he would have settled for a good slaughter. Ripping through countless throats and bathing in the liquid red energy would be the only consoling he could want. What he did want was for Marietta not to be as crestfallen as he, much less use her gift to READ what he wanted, any of it. He didn't want to talk to Felix, Aro, OR Jane. Jane was the last person he wanted to see. Jane would've ruined his night with Marietta then tortured him about it for eternity. She typically wore the pants, but he was sick of that. He was a man. He was an individual…an individual in love. That opened his eyes, MARIETTA opened his now teary eyes. Jane would say it was a problem, blame her, maybe try to hurt her. If Jane so much as LOOKED at Marietta the wrong way, Alec wouldn't hesitate to end his own sister. After years of silent animosity, he might actually enjoy it. At least thinking about how much he disliked Jane distracted him from thinking about how much he LIKED Marietta. Like? He loved her. He thought that love was a joke, and that love at first sight was stupid and impossible, but that's what it was.

The only thing worse than being heartbroken, is being heartbroken and dumbfounded at the same time. Since he couldn't tear into civilians or maul his cruel sister, wallowing in his sorrow seemed like his only option. Accept it. That would make him more likely to stay in touch. Touch. He looked down into his hand and felt his heart crack a little more as he looked over the small purple mask. He ran his finger along the glittery trim, some of which ended up on his fingers. He wondered and held it up to his face; it was too small for him and just as delicate as HER. HIS HER. It even SMELLED like her. He leaned against the door and slid down until he was sitting at the base. Desensitizing was the first part of Volturi guard training, but she just shook him. That training would shake her. If he brought her back to join the guard, it would change her. She would be as bloodthirsty as he would, and that pure, twinkle in her eyes would disappear. She wouldn't be her anymore. Maybe it was better that she left. Knowing that he even thought such a thing cut him even deeper, so the first time in centuries, he cried.


	6. Dear Readers, sorry but I'm interrupting

Tada! Intense right?! Anyone else want to just curl up in a ball? Any questions, comments, concerns? I'd be happy to respond to reviews which I've done like twice already. I wasn't expecting to get this many responses and views to my first fanfic. Thanks to everybody for the positive comments and encouragement. Also, if you want to make any suggestios/predictions I'll consider, but I can't promise anything. And rather than having that awkward bold at the top of the chapter, I think I'll just interject every two chapters or so to clear things up. I'm interested in hearing everyone's thoughts on this in particular. Thanks! Enjoy!


	7. Girl Talk

"Ok! Start talking!" Renesme parted the pink, dangling beads and entered Marietta's bedroom, shutting the door behind her door.

Marietta jumped, jerking her pen through the paper, "CRAP!"

"Oh my God, Marietta, REALLY? School's almost over, stop the homework."

She shoved her letter under a textbook on her desk and turned to the giddy ginger, "Well, what do you want to hear about?"

"The party! The one that I couldn't go to because…I'd be the life of the party! Get it?! HA!" She cracked up flopping back on her best friend's bed, "Y-you know because vampires are kinda dead."

Marietta dropped her head on her desk in defeat, "Comments like that make me rethink my 'you're too smart to date a dog' attitude-ERGH!" She got hit in the head with a decorative pillow. That prompted her to sit up, and spin around a couple of times in the pink office chair, "You wouldn't have been able to go anyway, you were at that tree hugger-"

"Hey! It was the Eco-politics Conference!"

"Same difference!" Nessie gave her a look, "Fine, where should I start?"

"The beginning!"

"Well, you saw my dress…The ball was at this underground castle place called Volterra in Italy. The entrance was through a clock-tower. Ummm," Her attempt at staying nonchalant was failing miserably, so she sighed and let loose, "It was a masquerade! Everyone was dressed to the nines amongst the gold and velvet and stone and flowers! Oh the music was great and the dance floor stayed packed with couples swirling like the ghosts in that kiddy scary movie." Mid-explanation, Nessie stood, closing her eyes and swaying trying to picture it. "Just the ambiance was magical; candlelit chandeliers," She closed her eyes trying to remember the party, so she didn't notice her friend picking up the black mask perched on a stack of papers.

"I thought your mask was purple."

Her eyes shot open as Nessie held the mask up to her face, "This is too big for you and looks kinda…" She looked it over, "MANly! Oh! OH OH!"

Marietta snatched the mask and threw her other hand over Renesme's mouth, "Shhhh!" Then she removed it and reset the mask on the stack.

"So HE has YOURS?!"

"Yes!"

"You met a HE?! AH! Tell me more, tell me more! Did he get very far?" She sang.

Marietta stopped, "Nice reference for a hippie. And only first base."

"FINALLY! I was worried that you were going to be one of those people who's so focused on success they never find love, hence, true happiness. Was he a good kisser?"

"I don't know considering I don't have anyone to compare him to! And when YOUR boyfriend sees you, he licks your face in hopes of getting a belly rub!"

"He's your BOYFR-OW!" She got the pillow back and squeezed the satin square, "Tell me ALL about him!"

"I mean…I COULD call him my boyfriend…if I had seen him since. He lives in Volterra actually. His name is Alec-"

"Hang on! ALEC?! HE'S mystery boy?! Renesme cut her off in shock.

"You know him?!" Marietta jumped back surprised.

"Yes! Well, I don't know him PERSONALLY or anything! I just know about his coven and what they do…"

"I mean I know he's in the Volturi coven but-" Marietta tried to rationalize.

"Uh oh…" Nessie bit her lip, "So you haven't been around for it, but every now and then his coven comes to check up on me."

"What? Why would-" She was beyond confused.

"Because they're like the vampire government! When I was little, they thought I would be an out of control immortal child and that would let the cat out of the bag, so they came to kill me, but our family convinced them otherwise. They send people every year or so to make sure I'm still cool. He's one of the one's the sent, so I'd only talked to him on a formal level. Our coven and his don't get along. But I'll stay open minded and get to know him. He IS cute too! I bet you two look HOT together!"

"Wait, so because they tried to KILL YOU, we aren't supposed to like them?"

"Not like, absolutely hate, whatever floats your boat. They're a little overdramatic and super creepy…and cruel I hear. Apparently there was this one time like a year before I was born, when this one coven tried to attack the Cullens and we, er, THEY took them out. But there was this one newborn about our age and they were going to keep her. Anyways, the Volturi came too late to break up the fight, but decided to clean up the mess instead. So the questioned the girl and Carlisle offered to take responsibility for her, but they said she was 'too much of a liability' so they killed her! Ripped her apart and set her on fire right there." She stopped, thinking, as Renesme continued, "Or this one time they tried to kill mom and dad while she was still human. Dad fought the big one and I think Alec was holding Alice back or something."

Marietta believed her, but did that change her opinion of her Romeo? No. "Aaaaand? Just because his coven's rough and he takes his work seriously doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"I never said he was. I don't judge. I just gave you facts." She justified.

"I just have a hard time believing he's the same person," Marietta leaned over and pulled a red envelope from the top drawer of her nightstand then handed it to Nessie, "Who wrote this."

Renesme looked wide eyed at her for approval, then yanked it out of her hand, reading avidly. She gave various expressions, gasps, and awhs as she read. Finally she looked back at her, "Oh. My. GOD! Marietta! That's…WOW! He's a poet! A GOOD one!.."

"I know," She smirked, twirling her hair and giving a little growl. They girls squealed.

"Well!"

"Well WHAT? Are there MORE?"

"Why are YOU so intrigued?"

"His writing is beautiful! He's beautiful! You make a beautiful couple! It's romantic ok?!"

"See? Ditch the dog for a creature that can hold a pen?"

Nessie stuck her tongue out, then jumped to the desk to grab another red envelope, "Ooooo! What do we have here hm?"

"Ness! I handed you ONE!" She jumped up and reached for the envelope.

Renesme blocked Marietta basketball style, "Nessie! Come one! You do NOT need to read everything!"

"Why?! Anything JUICY?!"

"Gimme that!" Marietta chased Nessie over the bed and lunged, but missed, so Renesme started reading aloud laughing, "My dearest Marietta," She cleared her throat and gave a deep voice, "Though it's only been two weeks-"

"Shut it!" Marietta sat on her and started smacking her with a pillow. Renesme threw her off back onto the floor with a smack, laughing too hard to breathe.

There was a knock at the door, "Girls? Everything ok in there?"

They both straightened up, "Yes Edward, we're cool." Marietta assured.

"Love you Daddy!" Nessie piped up.

"You too." His footsteps could be heard walking away.

Marietta and Renesme turned in slow motion to each other, and burst out laughing.

"Ooooon that note, maybe you should head to the cottage Ms. I have a bed time. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right." Renesme stood up, straightened up shirt and put her bag over her head, "This was fun…Except for you making me break my antiviolence thing."

"Oh shut up!" Marietta giggled.

"But I wish you luck with your schmexy new pen pal, let me know what happens, but as for now you have the Nessie seal of approval."

"Lovely." She answered sarcastically.

"See ya tomorrow!"

"Night!"

Renesme shut the door quietly on her way out. Marietta sighed and picked up the letter and the envelope, then put them back together and hid them away in her nightstand. Truth was, she was a little shaken after learning a little about his history with her family. That couldn't make her happier to have her best friend's support.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

It had been two weeks since the party, and Alec had been spending countless hours working on poetry and writing letters to his romantic pen pal. He sat at his large, mahogany desk in a red velvet chair in his stone chambers. Because the castle was underground, his room had no windows, just one large heavy door with iron locks. He also insisted on having a bed in his room, for reasons no one else understood. It was comforting to have around and he usually laid on it during his morning solitude. Even though vampires don't sleep, it's refreshing to have a period of time to organize thoughts and relax a little. Recently, he had been doing more writing than relaxing, and even more thinking, thinking about Marietta. But that was interrupted with a sudden clicking as someone unlocked his door.

Alec looked up and sat back as Jane stepped through the door and shut it behind her. "Sister,"

Jane looked extremely unhappy, "You're writing to her again, aren't you?" She snapped.

He froze, "Writing to who?" How could Jane POSSIBLY know?

She sighed, "Your little girlfriend." Uncrossing her arm, she revealed a pink envelope and read, "Marietta,"

"Jane-"

"I'm not in a jesting mood brother! I have been to the Cullens more recently than you have, and there was no 'Marietta.' You must've met her at that cursed ball that-" Her eyes spied the purple mask perched on his pillow. "I knew Aro was making a mistake hosting a party!" She dove for the mask.

"Come on Jane," He stood and reached for it.

She pulled it back, "WE are the tag team, you must be delusional thinking you have TIME for a FLING!"

"She's NOT a fling!" He was starting to get aggravated.

"Of COURSE she's not!" She snapped sarcastically, "Honestly! I thought you were smarter than that!"

"This has NOTHING to do with my intelligence!"

"Good! Then cut it out! No more foolish letters! You need to keep your mind on our work anyway! Forget. The. Girl!"

"Forget the jealousy! You can't even come close to understanding until you hear me out!"

"I've HEARD nothing, but I've read PLENTY!" She tossed the envelope at him violently, holding onto the glittery stationary from inside, "Alec, Renesme found your mask and I had to explain. She was super excited-"

"Give it to me!"

"But warned me about your coven's past!" She stopped reading, "WHAT did you TELL her?!"

"Nothing about US!" He shoved Jane backwards snatching the letter, "And it's not up to YOU to dictate who I may and may not talk to!"

"Stick with this girl and you loose ME as an option!"

He stopped, thinking, "You know maybe that would suffice considering ARO was the one who okayed my looking for a mate!"

"A MATE?! You can't POSSIBLY be SERIOUS! I DOUBT they would let you toss away your talents and guard position for some romantic notion! They might even eliminate the possibility!"

"They wouldn't TOUCH her and if you so much as THREATEN I SWEAR-"

"Oh don't bulk up at me! How dare you! You think meeting some little girl makes you a big bad man?! NO! That makes you a pedophile ACTING like an ignorant CHILD!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT-" The infuriated shout turned into a wail as his back arched before he hit the ground, reeling.

Jane was glaring, focusing all of her energy on the pain she was inflicting upon her twin, "Funny brother, I thought our gifts couldn't work on each other! Maybe that's yet another thing that's changed! So I may have PROMISED to not use my talent on you?! Well YOU promised that WE were the team!" On each inflection, he jerked in utter agony. Her rage wasn't CLOSE to being satisfied, beyond furious. She watched him for a moment, calming herself back to being rational, then pried the piece of paper out of his drawn up hand. "Now then, Aro MAY have agreed to letting you look for a girl…but I wonder how he would feel about her being a Cullen?" She narrowed her eyes again, intensifying, bring forth an actual scream from him, almost making her smile, as she turned, "Let's find out." Jane shut the door and locked it behind her, swinging the key around her finger as she made her way to the throne room, leaving her brother in a cringing, whimpering heap behind her.


	9. Dear Readers 3

Yet again we end on an intense moment of weakness for lover-boy. Don't worry, these aren't going to be a frequent thing, you're actually gonna see him go from mischievous boy to heroic man. Also, I think it'd be nice to get to know Marietta a little better considering we haven't had three movies with her. Great right? But in the mean time, what happens? How does Aro react? How do things change between everyone's favorite evil twins? And wouldn't Nessie make a good NURSE? BWAHAHA! So I'm up to answer any questions, but more importantly, I'm kind of at a loss for what specifically happens next. Suggestions would be helpful, so, that being said, what would you guys like to see hm?


	10. Bad dog!

It was a Friday night, just under a month since the Masquerade, and what was Marietta doing? Why, responding to another letter of Alec's of course! But slaving over her desk was pretty common for a Friday night, that is, if she didn't have rehearsals. She scribbled in pink ink, then sat back, frustrated at not knowing how to word things.

Her frustration was interrupted by a banging at her door. "Marietta!...Marietta I know you're in there!"

She perked up and answered the door, "Seth!" She squealed throwing herself on him.

"Long time no see!" He swung her back and forth, squeezing tightly.

"Well…" She glanced back at her pen, "I've been…busy, homework and-"

His eyes followed hers, "Hand written, pink homework?"

"Uh…well I write-"

"You HATE writing!"

"Do not!"

"Do too! And if you ever HAVE to handwrite something, you complain about your handwriting being awful!" He grinned, "And I thought girls were supposed to have pretty handwriting."

"And I thought boys were supposed to be gentlemen!"

"Maybe in Georgia, but 'y'all' were loyalists and I'm Native American and proud."

"In Italy too!" She laughed, not being able to help herself.

"Oh really? So anyone from the ball I should know about?"

Marietta froze, thinking. Before the party, she'd been slightly interested in her best guy friend Seth, considering pulling him out of the friend zone even. Now he suspected there was someone else. There was of course, but she didn't have the heart to tell him. Not like she was still interested in Seth, but after what Renesme said, she intended to keep her mouth shut. "N-no," She stammered, "But um, I have more 'awful handwriting' to get to, so if you'll excuse me-"

"Nooo way I'm letting you sit up here alone on a Friday night! As your best guy friend it's my job to get you out there! Besides, Nessie and Jake sent me. We're having a little pow-wow tonight and I think you'd really like it. Friendly people,"

"I don't like people."

"Good food."

"I don't eat."

"Awesome dancing-and don't even deny that! You do musical theatre and go to balls, you're an AWESOME dancer!"

"Not INDIAN dancing."

"The term is Native American, makes my people sound more distinguished." He puffed his chest.

"Yet you call MY people leeches." She retaliated.

"Touché, but Indian-"

"Native American!" She corrected sarcastically.

"Whatever! The dancing is easy! You've messed around with stomp team during rehearsals haven't you?"

"Yeah but,"

"And you can twerk can't you?"

"Oh you WISH!" She pushed him giggling. "Give me five minutes to get my jacket with the fringe, matching purse, boots, lipgloss-"

"I knew you'd agree!"

"Shut up!"

A couple of minutes later, they were jumping the river that separated the Cullen's territory from La Push. Marietta fixed her hair and straightened her hair, "So I take it since Jake screwed things up and let Bella hang, you guys are pretty laxed about outsiders hm?"

"Kinda. And the whole Jake imprinting on Nessie, and us protecting them from the Volturi, yeah."

She shuddered, they were worse than she thought. There was a group of people chanting around the beginning of a bon fire while children played in the grass and some women rushed around with plates of food and some guys wrestled in the clearing. "Wow," This reminded her of the Western Art festivals at local museums in the Atlanta area. She used to face paint at those.

"Marietta!" Sue called running up to hug her, "There's my favorite pale face! How are you?"

"Great! What about you?! How's Mr. Swan doing?"

"He's doing great! But he's set on changing my name to Mrs. Swan." She sighed, "Marrying him was one thing, but changing my name from Clearwater is another entirely."

"I understand."

Seth hugged his mom before running to some of the other boys. "Seth! You're just going to leave me in the middle of-"

"Don't worry! I gave them warning, come on!" He grabbed her hand and drug her to say hi to the rest of the pack.

After catching up with everyone over the dinner Marietta couldn't eat, playing keep away with Seth's hoodie, dancing for near two hours around a raging fire, and listening to Billy Black tell tribal stories, it was approaching her curfew.

"Alrighty, well, sorry to bug early, but I've got to get home." She said, standing from the lawn chair by the fire.

"But you don't sleep."

"I DO however need to get the smoke smell out of my hair. So thanks for inviting me, it was lovely really."

"At least let me run you back."

"If you can keep up!" She darted towards the trees and he tried to keep up. By the time they got to the river, she was almost a hundred yards ahead of him.

"Stop!" He panted, "Need, to catch, my breath."

Marietta sighed, "Fine," And stopped.

He was panting, well, like a dog, before he fell over into the grass, "If I wanted to go wolf, I could TOTALLY cream you."

"Whatever lap dog!" She teased, dropping beside him.

They laid still and quiet for a moment. "Man, I could sleep outside every night and I still can't get over how pretty the sky is."

"Yeah, I guess it is…I mean I'm not an outdoorsy person so I'm only outside to hunt at which point I'm too busy slaughtering a cougar, NOT looking at the stars. The last time I looked at the sky was…in Italy." She stopped, thinking about Alec. She wanted to tell Seth, it would probably hurt him. Hopefully he knew he was friendzoned. She pushed onto her side to look at him. He was gorgeous of course, in the Indian way, but she was in love with someone else. So if nothing way going to happen she could lie there, she rationalized, staring up at the tree branches above her. The pine trees smelled amazing and thanks to her vampire senses, she could hear every bug and see every needle on the trees, then closed her eyes. Her vampire senses didn't however tell her to use her abilities. If they had, she would have known that Seth wanted to kiss her, and she would have dodged. Instead, something brushed against her lips, and after her encounter with Alec, her immediate reaction was to kiss back. It was when she felt a hand on her waist, she remembered who had his hand on her waist last, she snapped out of it.

Marietta gasped and shoved him off, "Seth!"

"Rough? I'm sorry-" He leaned back in. She blocked him with her hand.

"No," She sighed, "I'M sorry…I knew this day would come."

"What's wrong?"

She stood up and shook her hands in frustration, "WHY did you have to do that? I don't want things to change between us."

He rolled to his feet, going for her hands, "Shhh, they won't."

"No no, they just DID."

He read her face, "Oh my God, I just stole that special-"

"No you didn't! That's the point! You're right! I met someone in Italy! But even if I didn't…" She prepared herself, "I know you like me. I've KNOWN, but I've tried to dismiss it, so I'm going to spare your feelings and make this quick, 'cause, no lie, I've rehearsed this in front of the mirror. First off, I'm a vampire; we can't eat at the same table and I'm an immortal who's gonna look like this forever. Meanwhile, you're gonna get old and you always smell like dog. Like after that, I can taste it, and I'm getting nauseas. We're BEST friends and it should stay that way. Please don't be mad at me. You may feel bad NOW, but that's good! BECAUSE you didn't imprint on me! Meaning someone else is out there who you might be missing out on-"

"Marietta stop, we can talk-"

"No we can't!"

"Why are you rushing?!"

"BECAUSE! Because this isn't some movie! This isn't a stupid love triangle! This is yet another friendzoned dude who's pissed about it! Grow up! Move on! Imprint on somebody ELSE! No tears! No long debate, tortured choice, or speech! I'm in love!"

"I am too!"

She almost teared up, "But you CAN'T be with me! Because I'm involved with a very dangerous vampire who you do NOT need to get tangled up with!"

"Did someone hurt you? Are you being victimized-"

"No! See?! This is why I didn't tell you!" She ran her hand through her hair angry, "I'll give you some time to heal or whatever but we should go bowling or something after that ok?"

"But Marietta," He stroked her face. She jerked away. "Look at me."

"Go home Seth."

"I-"

"I'm sorry to have to threaten, but go the hell home before I get Emmett out here." With that she turned in the direction of the Cullen's house and made a break for it. She wasn't confused, she wasn't rethinking Alec. She was thinking ABOUT Alec. True, she was upset seeing Seth upset, but there was no way he was even bumping up to the loosing side of a love triangle. He'd have to learn to love the friendzone AGAIN.


	11. Dear Readers 4

Yes, I typically interrupt every TWO chapters but that last one was kinda intense and the next few def will be. I'm stopping now because I think you deserve to know that I'm leaving tomorrow to be a missionary/translator in another country for the next week, so no writing from me, I won't have time. I'm sorry but I thought I'd better explain so y'all don't get mad at me for not posting. Meanwhile, because the next chapters are gonna get intense, I need some ideas to make sure they're PERFECT! So I'd appreciate some suggestions sent as reviews. If I get to a wifi spot I can read those and comtemplate them as possibilities to write when I get back. Don't worry! I'm not abandoning our young lovers! I WILL write some awesome stuff the night I return I promise! Good news is, there's a gentleman I'm fairly fond of who is also going and can be some good inspiration for Alec. They're similar. :)

After that heads up, let's talk about last chapter shall we? Please review review review so I'll know how to proceed to please the biggest portion of my audience. I will forwarn everyone that this is NOT a love triangle. He's just a love sick puppy stuck in the friendzone. Question for you guys! Should he A. be supportive or B. be jealous and lash out? Why and what should happen after?

Thanks everybody! I'll miss you guys!


	12. Dear Reader 5

I'm BA-AAAAACK! The trip was super awesome and super duper inspiring. Thank you for your patience. Something WILL be posted TODAY I PROMISE. I added this is to get back into the pattern of a dear reader after every two chapters. Keep an eye open


	13. Am I In Trouble?

"What on EARTH POSSESSED you YOU insolent-"

"Caius, give the boy a chance to explain himself. I'm quite interested in hearing why our dear Alec felt the need to hide his budding romance." Aro stood, as his mouth curled into the smile of the Grinch. He removed his gloves and handed them off to Demetri, then motioned at Alec who was having trouble meeting his eye. "I'm NOT going to lie, I am not the least bit pleased…but not surprised either." Aro stroked the top of Alec's hand, then turned it to look at his palm. "That's right," He said, noticing the absence of the typical grey discoloration in the center of his hands, "You HAVEN'T been working very much lately. Tsk tsk," He nodded at the red ink stains on his finger tips, "You've been writing instead, haven't you?"

"Yes!" Jane interjected, stepping forward, "Countless letters full of 'poetic' GARBAGE! A COMPLETE waste of time and-"

"I don't think Aro asked for a witness!" Alec spat at her, feeling a little vengeful. "You're just malicious because I'M not getting the interrogation followed by the torturous punishment YOU felt necessary. You may be the executioner, but you're not the jury and you're sure as hell not the judge, so silence yourself."

The tiny blonde tried to keep her mouth from gaping, shocked at the way her brother had addressed her. That was incredibly out of character for him to snap at her. She took a moment to calm herself before she cleared her throat, "That is yet to be decided. Aro has yet to speak and when he says the word, I will REVEL in my position as executioner and that attitude of yours will cost you once it's MY turn to put a dagger in YOUR back."

Aro's head went back and forth like he was watching tennis, and found their argument equally as entertaining, "Well then. I guess it's up to me to take sides." He got a grip on Alec's hand, exhaling into focus. His eyes were shut while he read the every thought of the accused. After a moment, he opened his eyes, and turned towards the thrones, "It seems that our dear Alec is better suited for the name Romeo. Ah young love,"

"It's a liability." Marcus groaned.

"Perhaps," Aro chimed.

"Perhaps?!" Jane shouted. "How could you POSSIBLY-"

"How could YOU POSSIBLY question your generous leader?" Aro interrupted.

Jane's eyes widened as she bowed her head and took a step back into her place in the shadow, "My apologies."

"PERHAPS you could learn some humility from your brother." He suggested.

Alec smirked as his sister stood in shame, something he would've never done before.

Aro turned back to Alec, releasing his hand, "After centuries of working with you, I never new you had a poetic side…and I'm not entirely decided on how I feel about that. I just dove into your thoughts, you have yet to have the privilege of knowing mine. While I aided you in finding said mate, she being a Cullen will undoubtedly make things difficult. That concerns me considering you're as you seem quite serious about this girl."

"Marietta,"

"Pretty name."

"It suits her."

"Charming," Aro said, stretching his arm across Alec's shoulders, "Walk with me. We need to discuss our situation."

"While I enjoy the company of the Cullens, they're not likely to give up one of their own." Aro explained, voice echoing down the long dark corridor.

"I'm aware."

"It's comforting to know she came from…a good home…but at the same time we've been trying to talk Alice into joining the guard for centuries to no avail."

"Yes but she consider join because Jasper refuses. If I became her mate, she would be more likely to join-wait. She would join the guard?" Alec asked a little caught off guard.

Aro looked up from wafting the smell of a candle to his nose, "Hm? Oh that…it's probable but not definite and don't get ahead of yourself…Tell me a little about Marietta."

Alec smiled at the mention of her name, "Well, she's from Atlanta, Georgia. Her parents died in a car accident so Carlisle changed her before she could. Alice and Jasper took her under their wings-"

"Oh dear…They're not the most fond of us."

"But both ARE fond of romantic notions…"

"Speaking of romantic notions…She appeared to have a lovely shape, but I didn't get to see her face."

"She has a round face, sparkle in her eyes. They're golden and warm. And her smile is happy and innocent."

"Charming. About how old would you assume she is?"

"She was turned when she was fifteen."

"I meant total." There was no answer. "Alec?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh my…why she's just a child…that further complicates things. They will think you're taking advantage of the dreams of a young girl."

He sighed, "I'm not. She's just as interested in me as I am in her; just read any of her letters."

"Did you two have any time alone?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The garden. She said it reminded her of the set of Romeo and Juliet, so she called it Verona. I think it's fitting she's very interesting in theatre-"

"Did you touch her?"

"That's abrupt-"

"DID you touch her?"

Alec ran his hand through his hair not sure whether to be proud or embarrassed. "We kissed."

"Is that ALL?"

Their chat was turning into an interrogation, "I mean-"

"Did you MARK her?" Some vampires get married while others are content with the commitment of being mates. Everyone has the bite mark from their creator, but for those that have mates, they have a different mark. That one is typically located somewhere around the shoulders or neck and is solid shape, like a nip was taken off. Usually it's placed during or after the consummation of the relationship and it's like a wedding ring to warn singles to back off.

The suggestion that Alec would take her like that upset him, "No! Of course not!..." Aro nodded. Alec rocked on his feet, considering what it would be like for Marietta to come to Italy, become HIS mate, bare HIS mark. He shook off a grin, "Not YET."

"Good. I wouldn't want anything immoral on your record."

Alec laughed silently at the irony of protecting the morality of a murderer, "Believe me, you've never given me the chance…As I was saying, she's interested in theatre and has a fine taste for the arts."

"Really?"

"Yes. She has a voice like an angel and is even adept in opera which, if I'm correct, you enjoy very much."

"That I do."

"And she can dance and act, not to mention she has a genius IQ and can speak five our six languages including Italian. She has this energy and these quirks; it's unique and special."

Aro nodded, pleased, "The more I hear, the more I admire your choice."

Alec was getting excited thinking that it may actually work. "Also, there would be another immortal girl around. Jane isn't very feminine, but with Marietta she loves fine dresses and jewelry and would be HAPPY to play as your doll."

"Excellent! W-"

"That's not all…she has ANOTHER talent that you might be more interested in."

Aro's face lit up, "You don't say?"

"She can read desires. I've seen her do it. It would be incredibly useful for her to stand beside you."

His eyes darted as he mused about his new lap dog, "Why yes, yes she would." He turned, "Thank you for talking with me. I regret that you didn't say something earlier. However, your written correspondence has gained her trust which is needed. Unfortunately I cannot make plans until I know more."

"How do I find out more?" Alec almost shouted eagerly, then realizing his mistake, he cleared his throat to calm himself.

"Don't ask me…ask her…there has to be an evening flight to Washington tonight."

"You're allowing me to go on my own to find her?"

"That seems to be the case, yes. I only ask that you're not discovered by her family or their canine companions. Discuss the future with her. I would very much like to meet her."

Alec couldn't help but smirk as he picked his jaw up off the floor, in complete shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You have a plane ticket to purchase."

"What about my duties here?"

"Face it, you've temporarily abandoned them anyway."

"And the rest of-"

"I AM in charge and I WILL handle your sister and the coven because I WANT to get to know Marietta. Now if you'll excuse me I have some plans to draw up and you have a lovely young lady waiting for your visit."

"How can I thank you-"

"By convincing HER to come visit ME. Now go, you're, as they say, burning daylight. Oh, and try to avoid BURNING IN DAYLIGHT. Ta-ta! Good luck!" He waved as Alec zoomed to his room to throw together a bag and make a run for the airport.


	14. Dear Alec

_Dear Alec,_

_ The days are getting longer now, each one filled with the anticipation of your visit. If Aro is as supportive as you say, you should be in Forks in no time! Or I could always go to Volterra...HA! Maybe if all goes well, I could follow you back to Italy. Though I've been to Europe twice, I never got to do any sight seeing because of my parents' crazy business schedules. I can think of no better way than to explore it with you. The only obstacle between us now seems to only be MY coven. As much as your sister dislikes the notion of you finding someone, you said she answers to Aro, which is good. On the other hand, you worked with Carlisle for centuries and whenever you (past you not us you) come up in conversation, it's, well, blatantly obvious that he's not your biggest fan. He's under some impression that you're a "monster." I don't believe him of course, but it's no pleasant to hear considering I can't say anything in defense. When we fill them in, let's just hope they can keep an open mind. _

_ Speaking of minds, mine is a little off. Because I haven't seen you in almost a month, and that was the only time I've seen you, the memory is getting fuzzy seeing as I draw from it so often. Your mask barely smells of your cologne anymore, the mask that hid your face for the majority of that magical evening. That makes it harder to remember the your exact features, my mental image of you is blurring. While I know you on such a deep level, we seem to have entirely surpassed the basics. I could distinguish your words anywhere, yet I don't even know your birthday. That's what makes it so hard to convince myself you're real. The longer time drags the more you seem like a distant dream, like I'm going crazy and writing to no one in hopes of an imaginary response. I NEED to see you again soon, and if desire alone isn't a enough to bring you across the Atlantic, think of keeping my sanity in tact. _

_ Marietta _


	15. Dear Readers 6

Sorry about those days without posting! I was in Disney World! So I updated on the way home with the idea I already had. AND being surrounded by fairy tales was SUPER inspiring for the whole princess-y love story! Much more will pop up VERY VERY soon, so keep an eye out. The moment you've ALL been waiting for is approaching! That's being worked on, but it's what happens after that confuses me. So for that I introduce the first of many a survey! The more responses and the faster the responses, the faster I update and the better it is. So;

1. Who should find out about Romeo and Juliet first?

2. Are they open minded or prepared for WW3?

3. Does he stay in Forks to adjust to modern life, maybe starting trouble by leaving the guard? OR does Marietta somehow get the clear to go to Italy to live out their fairytale?

4. In the mean time, does anyone interfere? Perhaps a jealous sister or love sick puppy?

Please answer! I'm stuck there. Meanwhile the big shabang should show up within two days, more than likely tomorrow. :)


	16. Once Upon a Dream

Drawing. Drawing was a good break from writing. Drawing was a good way to put down the details of Alec's physical appearance which was slipping a little bit from Marietta's mind every day. She DESPERATELY wanted to remember every line on his perfect face, every crease in his wool suit. It was getting increasingly harder. She wanted to see him again; she NEEDED to see him again. Her heart ACHED to be near him and the idea of being the in same vicinity let butterflies loose in her stomach.

Marietta scratched frantically at a piece of paper, trying to get the texture of his hair perfect. For the THIRD try she screwed it up yet again. "ERGH!" She erased furiously and slump back in her office chair in frustrated defeat. _Music, _she thought, _I'll clear my head, then try again._ She scrolled through her iPod, then gave up and pressed shuffle. A dance beat kicked on as she stabbed the smaller device onto a set of speakers. _Maybe some dancing, yes, dancing is good._ She jumped up and span the chair around before spinning herself.

There were almost two hundred miles between the Seattle airport and the Cullen's house, but to a love drunk vampire with endless stamina, it didn't even qualify as an obstacle. The only obstacle Alec had faced was trying to get a hotel room with an Italian bank account and the appearance of a minor. Thankfully, with an extra slip of the cash, he managed to get a room to drop his stuff off and to spend the next day hiding in…unless Marietta wanted him to spend the night, of course. In that case, he would have to cancel reservations…potentially compromise morals…which he HAD to get out of his permanently adolescent mind. _She is in no way like that and so much as thinking that is insulting her. _

Most of the run was through forest, part of which he knew had to be wolf inhabited. It reeked of wet dog, making him almost gag. That was part of what he liked about Italy; dark castles, no werewolves for miles. Unfortunately he would have to learn to tolerate them considering some of Marietta's closest friends are wolves and or romantically involved with them. He would also have to tolerate hunting in the trees on occasion and not mauling humans by the dozens whenever he took the notion.

A thick fog hung over all of the trees, making the night air incredibly humid, but, thankfully, breathing wasn't necessary, so getting to the Cullen's house was no problem. He'd been there a few times to check up on Renesme, but looking for Marietta was entirely different. While the being excited to get out was the same, he was MORE excited to see her, hold her again. In all honesty, what he REALLY wanted was to somehow convince her to follow him back to Italy. She'd become his mate and they would live happily ever after. After all, she would make one hell of a princess. She was positive, and gentle, and still had the starry-eyed innocence that he found a pleasant respite from the constant darkness he was cloaked in as a member of the guard. Yin and yang; she could be the light in his black hole of an existence.

Finally, Alec could see the house ahead. He took a moment to try and figure out where her room would be. He'd gotten a basic feel of the house from Aro and his knowledge from previous visits, so he reasoned that she had more than likely taken up residence in Edward's old room. In no time he shot around to the back of the house and spotted an open sliding glass door on the second floor. He took to a nearby tree where the limb approached the balcony and inched forward to take a peak. With that peak he spotted pink velvet curtains. _Definitely Marietta, _he thought as he flung himself, landing on his feet in the doorway.

The dance song ended and Marietta groaned reaching for the remote. She clicked impatiently for a minute until she heard the familiar bars of one of her favorite childhood songs. Humming along, she set the controller back on her desk, then swayed for a second. It wasn't long before the music completely entranced her. Her swaying evolved into a full waltz, arms in place, imagining his broad shoulders. Her humming evolved into full theatrical vocals, "_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream._" She was mentally placing herself in the fairytale classic, waltzing with Alec around a ballroom while her dress faded back and forth from pink to blue.

Alec stifled a chuckle at how cute she looked dancing around in her bedroom. He had always been fascinated by pop culture, and this looked like the scene out of an eighties chick flick. As much as he enjoyed watching her, he couldn't resist any longer, so, he jumped into fill in the spot of the imaginary man she was dancing with who just happened to be his exact size.

Marietta squealed as her personal space vanished and her hand folded into another. She retracted herself with a gasp. Then looked back, "ALEC?!"

"Shhh!" He raised a finger to his lips, "Someone could hear you."

"You're here! I can't believe you're really here." She flung herself onto him, squeezing her arms around his neck. He welcomed her warmly locking his arms around her small waist. "I've been wanting to see you again for so long! Now that you're here, it's surreal! Pinch me!" She was talking, he was admiring how soft and long her hair was, how good she smelled, how she was warmer than him, and how her chest pressed against his.

"So when I'm not here, I'm a dream, and when I AM here I'm a dream." He jeered, flattered.

She pulled him back to look him in the eye, blushing a little, "Actually…when you're NOT here it's more like a nightmare." And before he could manage a response, she interjected again, "Alec," He raised his eyebrows in response. "I hate to say anything…or ask…but-" She let her arms slide, gripping his forearms.

"Marietta, you NEVER have to be afraid to say anything, ask anything-"

"Doesn't mean I'm not…weird about things-I'm just gonna get out with it-Remember the night we met?"

"How could I ever forget the best evening of my existence?"

She tried not to giggle, as he took one hand from her waist to push her hair back. "Well, um, we uh, kissed, and I um,"

He couldn't help but crack a smile, partially proud of himself from having wooed a girl so quickly, but just as equally giddy at her hinting that she wanted another go at him. Before she could finish stuttering her sentence, he removed his hands, cupping her face, tilting it to his. She silenced herself in time for his lips to capture hers. Rather than her previous surrender, she gave a little back this time, allowing her lips to melt with his. He LOVED it, she was soft, probably from the over application of lipgloss and she tasted like bubblegum. _GOD she's such a teenager. _Her young energy enticed him, everything from the ponytail to the fact that he was probably going to have glitter all over his mouth after. But he didn't want it to end. Doing an experiment, he removed himself.

Disappointed by the loss of feeling, Marietta stepped back to examine things. She'd been kissing, long enough to be aware of it. The idea excited her. The only other person she'd kissed was Seth, which she didn't plan on telling Alec about, seeing as he'd already seemed to withdrawal a little from her. Alec smirked, setting her back at ease. It was cute. It was still light and fun, nothing too serious. _Why not?_ She reached for him again and he obliged, stepping forward. She unclasped the cloak from his neck and tossed it to her bed with pleading eyes, "Stay for a while,"

"If I may be so bold."

"Please…I could get used to having you around." And with that, she wound her arms back around his neck and they picked up from where they'd left off.


	17. Southern Hospitality

Coming up for air wasn't needed, but it made Marietta feel a little more normal. After all, that's how they did it in chick flicks, but that wasn't the only reason. It was only her third time kissing anyone and such prolonged contact was a little intense. Intense like getting on a roller coaster; fun, but scary as hell and gives you weird tingling in your stomach, and, sometimes, other places.

"Alec," She finally sputtered, pushing him back a little.

"Hm?"

"I hate to be a bad hostess…so can I offer you a drink?" Once again, she'd made herself sound stupid and inexperienced, like when she called him handsome at the ball.

Alec couldn't help but snicker.

"I know, awkward timing and all…"

"One could say that yes." He laughed again, "I don't know what's more comical; you interrupting…what do you call it? Making out? You ending that, or you pushing back a vampire to offer him a drink."

"Well…" She looked down and tucked her hair behind her ear, "Southern hospitality at it's finest I guess."

He thought to himself that he must've made her uncomfortable. Making her uneasy was one thing; it was cute how she was submissive in an inexperienced way, like he was a lion going for that injured baby deer that deep down enjoyed getting ripped to shreds. _Bad analogy, _but making her uncomfortable was different entirely. She had to be completely comfortable in order for him to make her uneasy. He eyed her room and spotted the mini-fridge in the corner, "I'm assuming you don't have any blood in there, do you?"

"Uh-uh,"

He thought for a minute, "Vampires can have wine. I'm a merlot man myself, dry."

"Very classy." She leaned up against her desk. "Not gonna brag, but I'm a dessert wine girl. To be honest, I'm not incredibly picky, as long it's older than I am. I'll admit to having an expensive taste. The only times I got to drink were at business dinners with my biological parents. Being sixteen and all, unfortunately Carlisle is a stickler for the rules, so no alcohol in MY fridge. BUT I have the next best thing," She explained, bending to the fridge and digging around inside.

It took a second for what she'd said to register, because he locked in on her bending over. He cleared his throat, "Biological?"

"Yeaaaaah?"

"Why the distinction?" He asked as she came back up with two green cans and kicked the door shut.

"Well, like I said in that letter, they were TECHNICALLY my biological parents and legal guardians, but not parents in the true sense of the word. That implies affection which there was none of, so,"

Alec tried to think back on what his biological parents have been like, but it had been so many centuries ago, he couldn't remember. The fact that two people COULDN'T, WOULDN'T love Marietta surprised him, and, quite frankly ticked him off. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Not like you haven't heard it before."

"I know, but SEEING you say is a little disgruntling. Your eyes dull and your face dropped. I don't like seeing that." He couldn't help but smile a little, turning on the Italian charm he'd learned, "Especially when it has to do with someone not giving you the love you deserve."

Marietta's face lit back up, just how he liked it. She tried to stifle a giggle. She was used to him being suave through letters, but seeing him grinning like that in person did something to her. "Here," She thrust a green can at him."

He smirked._ Uneasy accomplished. _"So you said this rivals alcohol?"

"Yes."

"Mountain Dew," He read, "What's in it?"

"Lemon lime flavoring, LOTS of syrup, green food coloring, carbonation, LOTS of sugar, and a TON of caffeine."

He looked at the can, "So it's a soft drink?"

"Duh," She said popping the can and chugging, "Best one out there in my opinion. It's probably the whole Georgia thing, we LOVE Mountain Dew."

He tried to mimic how she'd opened it, but he hadn't had a soda in several years, and never one in a can.

"What? Mr. Italian Philosophy can't figure out how to do the Dew?"

"Do the Dew? What?"

"Do what?" She giggled, "It's like Say what? But Southern. You want some help?" She took the can and popped the top, "Viola,"

"Thank you." He accepted the can with a nod.

"Try it!"

Alec took a sip, and tried not to gag. Not only did it burn his mouth, but he hadn't had sugar in a long time either.

"AMAZING right?! It tastes amazing, but I also picked up that habit the same time I got into theatre, subconscious association I guess. Besides, coffee's too hot, it makes me sleepy, but a cold one of these? Holy crap you can pull an all-nighter without thinking twice!"

That was another thing he liked. The Volturi were so low key. Marietta? She was high energy. What he DIDN'T understand was what holy crap meant. And why would she think only twice about something. _Modern English for Americans, always getting weirder. _"You're right."

"Take a seat," She motioned to her fuzzy pink couch.

He noticed her unique decorating; black walls, white and raspberry furniture, fur, leather, chrome. It was modern. He liked it; it just screamed Marietta. "Did you decorate your room?" He asked taking a seat.

"Why of course!" She chimed, "You like it?"

"Actually, I do, very much so." He took another drink.

"So do I," She chimed, setting her can down on the coffee table.

Then it got quiet for a moment. Alec broke the silence, "I didn't mean to barge in unannounced, but you looked like you could use a dance partner."

"How considerate…I was blowing off a little steam…I don't NORMALLY dance around my room liked an idiot…Ok so I DO, on OCCASION. I WAS drawing."

"You mentioned that you like to draw. Do you have any finished pieces you'd be willing to share? I'd love to see your work."

"Oh, well, considering you draw too, I don't think my work would compare to years of European training…"

"Marietta, don't be ridiculous. I'd be happy to see anything you're kind enough to present me with."

She sighed, "Fine." She shuffled through the sketches to find something decent that wasn't JUST him. Finally, she picked up the one of them dancing. "I typically do concept art for writing stuff, focusing on body language and custom. Usually I doodle at school, so I use mainly pencils, sometimes pen or charcoal, so it's a little scratchy too."

He took the paper examining it, "This is us." He smiled knowing that she'd drawn one of his favorite moments, "Wooooow. This is fantastic. The detail is incredible."

Marietta swayed a little, "Thanks, I try."

"You should frame it, that is, if you don't think they would pay enough attention to recognize me."

"Believe me, they TOTALLY would. So YOU should frame it. Keep it."

"Marietta I couldn't-"

"You CAN and you WILL."

He nodded and eagerly tucked it into his coat, "I appreciate it."

"It was just a sketch, really."

Alec looked up, noticing that the wall above her desk was filled by masks in shadow boxes. His was in the middle, "You still have my mask?"

"Mhmm…do you uh-"

"Yes, I have yours too. I keep it on a satin pillow in my room."

"Very Cinderella…makes sense…I would say you're Prince Charming but he lacks personality…and height…and the whole dark mysterious poet thing."

"That's…flattering. At least I THINK you meant it as a compliment-"

He was interrupted by a muffled voice, someone calling from below, "Marietta honey! We're going hunting! You haven't been in a while!" It was Esme.

Her eyes sprang wider. "Oh crap!" She whispered in panic, looking at Alec. "GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES!" She yelled back.

"OK!"

"Alec, I am SO s-"

"No, don't be. You need to hunt." He said standing up. Tossing his empty can into the trash, he asked, "So what do you hunt?"

"Deer 'cause I liked venison before, and because I can't bring myself to kill a bear. They're too cute and fluffy."

He'd never heard someone refer to the massive grizzlies that inhabit Washington as cute OR fluffy.

"So I'm guessing you have to have a rest spot somewhere to put your stuff." She said, handing him his cloak.

"Yes, I rented a hotel room at a nice place in Seattle."

"Cool. Well I need to hunt and stuff and I have school tomorrow, then rehearsals. How long are you in town?"

"Aro gave me a week off."

"…OH MY GOD! I forgot! They're going to visit the Denali's this weekend! Technically Edward and Bella will be in charge of me, but I'll have the house to myself!"

"Damn…that's unrealistically convenient."

"Do I need to make another fairytale reference?" She giggled, "Ok so they're probably leaving tomorrow night. Did you buy that phone?"

"Yes, I'll call before I come."

"Great! And when you get here, I'll show you how to text!" She slid open the balcony door. "I'll take them towards straight north into Alaska so you can escape to the west to Seattle…I can't thank you enough for stopping by. I'm just sorry it got cut short."

"It was my pleasure. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He said stepping onto the balcony, taking her hand.

She smiled, and leaned in for a good-bye kiss. He kissed her lips, then her hand, with a gentleman's lingering touch. "Ciao,"

"See you later!" She waved as he disappeared into the trees.

Marietta knew she needed to hunt, but that was going to be awfully hard considering she was weak at the knees. She grabbed her hoodie off of her bed and slipping it own, trying not to fall over swooning. On her way out of her bedroom door, she blew a kiss at the black mask in the center of her wall, "Tomorrow my love," She whispered before skipping to the stairs.


	18. Dear Readers 7

Aw! How cute? Don't worry! It's all fun and games until someone finds out about your secret murderous Italian older boyfriend, right? Expect a few more visits from Alec however before all hell breaks loose. Now if y'all have any suggestions or things you'd WANT to see as long as they're rated T. I feel the need to let you all know that this story can't be TOO much longer. In all honesty, I'm probably 3/5 or more of the way through. Especially with school coming up, finding time for writing is going to be hard. The ideas I have for their future doesn't fit the same theme, so, when I end THIS one...there COULD be a sequel or two for Alec and Marietta, IF that is, you guys would LIKE to see one. The best way to get one is to send me reviews. I appreciate all the positive feedback and it's super motivating to keep going. Review with any predictions, suggestions, and questions/commments/concerns. Any questions I'll answer via private messaging or maybe even IN the story. However I have a question for you guys. Would you be interested in a sequel? If so, what would you like to see?


	19. Long Time No See

*Flashback*

"I'm POSITIVE I'll be fine on my own. Emergency numbers on the fridge, no boys, I got it." Marietta was rushing to get the Cullens out of the house so she could start getting ready for her guest.

"Mhmm, and Edward and Bella,"

"Are practically next door; I know, I know." She cut Jasper off.

"Hold it little miss, what's the hurry?" He asked, shutting then leaning on the trunk of Alice's lavender Porsche.

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be seen in daylight in THAT chick car."

He looked her over suspiciously, and grumbled, "Alice WOULD leave me HER car."

Marietta smirked in her mirror, but the smile quickly faded. Her mascara had faded. _Man I need a touch-up._ She tousled her hair and frowned. _That will NOT cut it._ Sighing, she checked her phone again. No new messages. _I'll just wait a second._ Her finger traced the glitter M on her phone-case as her toe tapped the seconds away. Though she had seen him last night, she couldn't WAIT to see him again; to talk, to stare into his eyes, to taste his lips again. He liked cinnamon gum a lot and said he used to use it to help him blend in while sneaking around Rome at night. So their kisses were spicy, in more ways than one. _Maybe tonight, I won't ask, I'LL just kiss HIM. _She giggled a little to herself. _But if he hasn't texted me yet, I probably have time to shower._ With that thought, she stood from her vanity and disappeared in the bathroom.

Love was in the air, via wireless signals. The previous evening on the way back to the hotel, Alec passed what seemed to him like twenty different couples doing everything from eating dinner in Forks Diner to holding hands strolling down the street to one adventurous couple rolling around in a tent in the woods. He smirked, _Next time turn of the lantern. _A laugh escaped him as he remembered the pornographic shadow puppets and he shuddered. Following the theme, he'd gotten a call the next morning from Felix, bragging about bedding Gina yet again. But the conversation had quickly turned to Marietta and Felix said something along the lines of, "Is it not unfortunate that Aro expects you to return with a girl of virtue? That isn't as unfortunate though, as the truth that he can read your every thought. Hints, hands off, and don't even think about it. I'll enjoy pondering your miserable frustration."

Knowing Felix was right, Alec tried to hammer every tactical thought of Marietta out of his head, which was beyond difficult considering he was permanently a teenager and currently very much in love. That was odd admitting to himself. He loved his sister, but stayed distant from others. He was friends with Felix and Demetri, but that wasn't love, that was friendship. And for Jane he felt a family love. The love for Marietta was romantic. As cheesy as it sounded to him, he knew it was true. That made it easier for him to trek through the wolf-scented forest to see her again. He almost felt as if his heart beat when his eyes fell onto the Cullen's house amongst the trees, and it would have beat even faster when he saw the light coming from her bedroom window. Two jumps and he was in her sliding doorway.

Oddly enough, he didn't see Marietta. Her music was on as usual, but she wasn't around. Steam hung in the air along with the smell of some sugary shampoo. He leaned around the corner, just in time to see the bathroom door open. Marietta stood at the sink, towel drying her dripping hair, completely oblivious to Alec. Wanting to say something, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He was awestruck. Her porcelain skin shimmered, still wet, and her cheeks and lips were reddened by the heat. Her hair was almost black it was so wet, and it cascaded from her head down her back to her small waist. He leaned back, thinking to himself that watching her without announcing himself was spying and wrong and improper and disrespectful and something he should NOT be doing. But he found it impossible to tear his eyes away from the scantily clad angel in the bathroom. A satin robe hung at her elbows and aside from that, he couldn't tell what-IF she had anything else on. She hummed to herself and posed a few times in the mirror before fidgeting with her hair and walking back into her bedroom. The fact that she actually was half clothed should have eased him a little, but the small garments of pink lace only made him worse and though he'd hunted the night before, a different hunger spread.

As Marietta looked into the mirror, she shrieked, spotting him in the reflection, "Alec!" She yanked the satin back up over his shoulders, "I-I'm sorry I wasn't sure when you'd be here an-" She looked him over; his chest was moving like he was breathing heavy, his eyes were wide like he was hunting, and he was tensed. "Alec? Hey, what's wrong?" She reached out and placed a concerned hand on his arm. It was too much for him.

In one fluid motion, he lunged, clamping his other hand on her arm, prying it off his and tossing it to the side, as his other arm shot around her waist, his other hand slammed into the small of her back, and she was thrown into him with only a sharp intake of air.

Her eyes and mouth shot open in surprise as she was yanked off of her feet, and before she could question, her open mouth was covered with his. As their lips crashed together, their bodies crashed into the wall, almost knocking a painting of hers to the floor. Before she could protest, her robe was ripped off of her arms, the shift of balance causing them to wobble. Her questioning tone was melted into a passion like they were. Alec stumbled back, turned her back towards her bed, and almost flung her down onto it, diving to meet her there. He kicked his shoes off without breaking their contact. His coat followed them crashing to the floor before his hands found her again and roamed. Without thought she went to work unbuttoning his vest, then his shirt and pulling them off of his arm. The only thing in the way of her hands getting a shot at his glittering white muscles was his Volturi chain. Without breaking contact she tore it off of his neck, breaking a link or two and flung it against the wall. They were trying to be as close as possible, from wrestling tongues to his knees between hers. His weight pushed her farther into the pillows which she barely noticed, also ignoring the fact that she wasn't consulted by the suddenly dominant it teenage hormones or angst? Probably. Was is primal vampire passion? Probably some of that to. Point being, neither of them cared.


End file.
